Lucky Stars
by greasedbravado
Summary: His voice was pure sex. Everything he was just embodied sexiness. But along with his mouth watering sex appeal, he also brought along a sense of serenity and calm with him. And in her life, Quinn could really use some of his calmness. (Rory X Quinn fanfic)


His voice was pure sex. Everything he was just embodied sexiness. But along with his mouth watering sex appeal, he also brought along a sense of serenity and calm with him. And in her life, Quinn could really use some of his calmness. (Rory X Quinn fanfic) *Unfortunately I don't own glee. All characters are under Glee*

The clock read 2. Glee would be starting soon. Quinn Fabray left her chair and walked towards Glee Club. Nowadays, Glee was the highlight of her day. With the stress of trying to get Beth back from Shelby and thinking of ways to get out of Ohio, this was what relieved her of all the stress. Life was a desert of stress and Glee Club was her oasis of bliss, and it was because of one certain Irish exchange student.

Quinn entered the class and picked a seat at the back. Far from all the drama queens like Mercedes, Berry and Hummel, and far away from that bitch Santana. She knew Santana still had a grudge against her and the two never really made up from their last fight. Quinn glanced at the clock, it read 2:05.

"Calm down Fabray," thought Quinn. He'll be here.

Getting rather angsty, Quinn pulled out her phone and opened the bookmarked folder on her browser. Pressing on a link, her browser immediately led her to a certain Mr Rory Flanagan's facebook account. Quinn checked his recent activity. Ever since he'd came to McKinley he'd gotten all chummy with Finn. Not that Quinn didn't like Finn, it's just that she found so unbelievably dim and slow sometimes with that oafish grin he always carried with him. Quinn scrolled down a bit more and noticed he had been getting friendly with some girls from their school. Quinn was fuming, her face flushed and felt her blood boil with envy. With a huff, she put her phone away back into her bag and looked up and felt her breath leave her.

There he was, Rory Flanagan. He walked into the room with Finn and Rachel in tow and that shook her out of her trance. Rachel always annoyed her, with her lousy grandmother fashion sense and even more whenever she opened her mouth, even if she did sound amazing when she sang. Rory looked at her and flashed her a smile. Quinn's face reddened like a tomato and she quickly pulled out her phone to hide her blushing face.

While she found Rory incredibly, ridiculously good looking, she was frustrated that he always made her feel like this. Whenever he entered the room, he made her feel like a blushy 12 year old at a Justin Bieber concert. He didn't even try to dress sexily. His fashion sense was actually rather dorky. But it was this dorky factor he carried with him that seemed to make Quinn even more attracted to him.

With his handsome boyish face, his flawless square jawline that made Quinn want to lick cream off it, and his decent build he definitely made Quinn lose her shit whenever she saw him. But what got her, what usually made her swoon and made her knees weak were his amazing blue eyes. Just staring into them, Quinn found herself slowly forgetting the world and herself and only the peace and tranquility and warmth that his blue eyes brought. She was so deep in thought that she didn't notice that Rory had pulled up a seat right next to her.

"Hey Quinn?" said Rory in his sexy deep Irish accent. His voice pulled Quinn out of her thoughts and she spun around startled by his sudden presence.

"Could I sit here?" asked Rory with a warm smile on his face.

Quinn felt her knees tremble and felt her heartbeat race. Quinn managed a weak smile and nodded, her voice sounding shaking only slightly.

"Go right ahead Rory." Rory beamed at her and Quinn had to bite back a moan. _Why did he have to be so ridiculously cute and good looking, _thought Quinn_._

Quinn was shaken out of her trance again as she heard him calling her name again. Shaking her head slightly, she looked back at Rory and _oh god his eyes, his eyes_ thought Quinn.

"Sorr, sorry what did you say?" asked Quinn.

"Are you alright?" asked Rory, his face full of concern. Quinn quickly shook her head in response.

"Err, yeah I'm fine. A-okay." She managed to say with a weak thumbs up. Rory flashed her his warm smile.

"Thanks for caring. Err, I mean asking. I meant yeah asking." Quinn spluttered out nervously, tripping over her words. _Great now he must think I'm some kind of nervous, stuttering freak _thought Quinn.

Quinn mentally slapped herself, _why am I like this eugh! _Screamed Quinn in her head. Desperate not to weird Rory out, she gave him another weak smile and turned her attention to Mr Shuester who had started talking about last weeks assignment.

Quinn was only paying half attention. The other half was spent trying to calm herself down and looking at Rory up close. Rory seemed to be paying attention, though sometimes he would almost fall asleep just to wake up a few seconds later. Whenever he yawned, Quinn felt like letting out a moan of her own. _How could this one guy do this to me_ wondered Quinn in bewilderment.

Glee proceeded like normal after that. Berry kept on interrupting Mr Shue so many times and insisted on doing something she wanted which often ended with Hummel and Berry arguing about which broadway number they wanted to try. Quinn would spare a glance at Rory every few minutes and one time they had looked at each other at the same time and Rory had flashed her his trademark warm grin.

Quinn had blushed completely and immediately stopped looking at Rory and had decided to pay attention to Berry's annoying rant of Broadway numbers. Quinn felt the blush turn to annoyance from Berry's incessant whining. Later on, Mr Shue had announced that their assignment was another pairability assignment and that it was a competition and winners would get a free meal at Breadsticks yada yada yada same old prize.

Berry went up first pulled her partners name from the name hat the Mr Shue had put out. Berry got paired up with Brittany, Finn got paired up with Kurt, Mercedes with Santana, Artie with Blaine. Then, Quinn got called up next. The only people remaining were Mike, Tina, Puck, and… Rory. Quinn nervously put her hand in the hat, unknowingly biting her lower lip and pulled out the scrap of paper.

Quinn read the name on the scrap of paper. She read it again just to be sure. "Quinn?" Quinn looked up to see Mr Shue staring expectantly at her. Everyone was staring at Quinn wondering why she was acting so strange. Quinn looked back at the paper and stuttered out

"Ro, Ro, Rory." The nervousness clear in her voice. Time seemed to pause all around her. Quinn felt everyones eyes on her. Ignoring it, she quickly rushed back to her seat and kept her head down. Mr Shue continued with the final pairings and continued talking about the objective of the assignment and what he wanted them to do. Eventually when she felt that everyone stopped looking at her, she looked up only to see warm blue eyes looking at her.

Rory was smiling at her, his grin wide and full with his hand extended to her.

"Nice working with ya partner." He said with a wink. Quinn felt her blush intensify but weakly shook his hand. _I can't even shake his hand without wanting to faint. His hand feels so nice and warm… Like it was made to hold mine… _thought Quinn. Quinn looked at the grinning Irish boy.

_Lord give me strength. _


End file.
